


Soft and Sweet

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak and Morvok enjoy some time together.





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my friend on discord about Sendak/Morvok and I just wanted to write them tonight,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this isn’t beta read.

It's not often that Morvok felt comfortable enough to be naked.

He couldn't help it. Even though he knows Sendak loves every inch of him, he just can't seem to mute out the little voice in his head that kept whispering all these negative thoughts that swim through his head. It made him so self-conscious and fed his doubts about his own husband's attraction to him. That one day he would realize he made a mistake choosing him as his mate and leave him for someone prettier and stronger..

Thankfully though he had ways to drown his doubts out. Ways that involved food, being in bed and having a big handsome man loving him up like no tomorrow.

A purr leaves when he smells the chocolate cake waiting for him, decadent and rich as it sits on a plate in Sendak's hand, the large, fluffy galra lying back and smirking at him.

Morvok took in a slow deep breath as he slips into the room, wearing a silky bath robe with some small empire sigils on it.

Thank the stars they both had the day off from their empire duties to spend together. Which meant no one would be disturbing them until tomorrow night.

"Hello there, beautiful," Sendak rumbled softly, smiling at him from where he is reclined on the thick fluffy pillows.

A snort leaves the short galra as he walked forwards with a shy smile, "Hello to you, handsome."

He didn't miss how that single eye gleams when he starts to tug on the small string holding the robe closed. Sendak leaned back, licking his lips hungrily as he watches the robe slide his mate's body.

Many honestly were surprised how much Sendak found Morvok attractive. They think he would be with someone as respected as Haxus or strong like Raht or even someone resourceful like Throk, but no.

He was very much in love with the chubby, soft, and stout commander and if others couldn't fathom that then he had no need for them in his line of work.

Sendak gave a deep rumble as he sits up to put the cake on the night stand. His cock was already hard from anticipation as he licks his lips and rumbles softly. Morvok climbed on to the bed, moving on his hands and knees over the larger man.

He plants his hands on the other's abs, straddling the other's strong hips as he blushes softly. His soft belly lightly touches Sendak's navel as the alpha's cock rests against his slit. Those white eyes settly om the cake on the night standa and some drool already aas starting to dribble down his chin. Almost simultaneously some slick drips on to Sendak's cock in delight of what was to come.

"Hmmm...your belly is so soft Morvok...were you saving room in there for this?" A strong hand gropes the pudgy belly, earning a quiet mewl.

A smile forms on Zarkon's most favored commander that shows his fangs before he reached to take a good chunk of cake. He holds it up to Morvok's mouth as the omega blushes before opening it and wrapping his mouth around the treat. He mewls softly when the sweet flavor assaulta his taste buds that draws a moan out of him.

"Mmmmm~!" Morvok closed his eyes and purrs deeply as he moves to make his bite in to his food bigger.

Once he's satisfied with the size he pulls back to start chewing with a happy mewl. He moans at how full his mouth was and the way Sendak's cock twitches againt his slit. He listened to the deep rumbling, possessive growl Sendak gave as he uses his prosthetic claw to gently support Morvok's back.

"Is that good?" Sendak whispered as he leans in with his forehead pressed to his, "When you finish this piece do you want more? Do you want me to stuff that cute belly?"

Morvok shivered as he swallows and licks crumbs off his lips, "Mhm~"

Sendak bites back a groan at those words as pre cum dribbles from his cock. How he couldn't wait to slide into that slit once Morvok had gotten his fill.

...

The plate was cleaned of every bit of the cake within the next twenty minutes.

Morvok panted softly as he feels Sendak's hands rub over his sore belly as he rolled his hips down to meet the others. His cheeks were warm and dark in a indigo blush as he feels the familiar bumps and thick veins of Sendak'a shaft sliding in and ot of him.

His mate mouths at his neck and over his chest, licking at the crumbs there as he grips those adorable love handles.

"Aaah...aaah...Sen...!" Morvok gasped quietly as he grips on to the thick fur with a mewl.

Sendak pinned his ears back as he licks up the pace while reslishing the soft smack of each meeting of their hips. He watches now that soft belly jiggles with each thrust into the soaked warmth that clenches down around him.

A cry leaves Morvok as Sendak increases the pace, watching his small mate as those cute ears pin back. He feels the grip om his thick fur tighten, more slick begin to gush out and Morvok's stomach gurgling. Suddenly he surges forwards so Morvok now was on his back with a grunt.

The change in angle as he leans in to kiss him deeply as his cock hitting at just the right spot as he swallows a loud moan.

Stars how did he get so lucky to mate such a lovely, chubby cutie? He of all people? It was almost like tne universe had gifted him for all his hard work when Morvok came into his life.

He just wants to lie in bed to feed and worship him until they both were too tired to barely breathe.

Maybe if he calls in for them both tomorrow he could try to.


End file.
